


Sign By My Side

by Wfbwofficial



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babies, Forgive Me, Harry Styles - Freeform, I suck at tags, Kid Fic, Lots and Lots of Kids, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis is too loud, M/M, No smut just kiddies, fluff fluff fluff, harry loves babies, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wfbwofficial/pseuds/Wfbwofficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids won't fall asleep, Louis is to loud and Harry loves to throw socks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from one of my followers on Instagram. Thank you @larryhuna this was so fun to write.  
> All mistakes are my own.  
> Hope hou enjoy leave comments:)

"Be quite!" Harry signed to Louis after throwing a used sock at him across the room from where he sat on the bed. Sure, he was known to be the clumsy one but Louis was loud. He might be tiny, but he walked like an elephant.

He knew Louis was going to tell him off as his hand raised, but Louis caught on a moment later when the blanket next to Harry moved just slightly to the left nuzzling into Harry's thigh. That wasn't the surprise. What was the surprise is the bundle was not screaming anymore. 'Is she asleep' Louis signed back carefully.

He remembered when they first started to sign to each other. It was right after they signed onto Synco, when they were talked to. Told they were to young told they should hide their faces and hold their cards close. Louis remembered when they couldn't sit next to each other, he remembered when Harry didn't hit a note in a song and he could not give his hand a squeeze, that were this came from. If they weren't allowed to be next to each other than they might as well start communicating from a distance.

First was just little 'hellos' and 'your cute' and 'let's fuck' -the last one curtesy of Louis. But as time went on and they were able to practice and make motions for things or subjects they talked on a lot, so even if someone knew sign language it was hidden.

So when management was dropped and they were able to breath, it just felt normal to sign to one another, of course, they were able to be close to one another- bodies pushed against each other's if they wanted.

Harry snapped his fingers drawing Louis back to the present 'It's 3 am Louis. What are you doing?' Harry's expression was fond but curious.

Olivia had woke up with a blood curdling cries waking the whole house. It was Harry's turn with Olivia but he didn't know if that was as hard as the boys who had woken with their sisters screams wanting to play footie.

'The twins wouldn't go to sleep, I am trying to find that dragon movie.'

Harry laughed softly his chest rising and falling. 'How to train your dragon?'

Louis nodded 'have any idea where it is?' Louis signed but his face gave away the tired, desperate tone.

'It's in their DVD player.' Harry signed with a smirk on his face. He watched as Louis left to get the boys settled, he shifted to lay down making sure to be careful.

Louis came back five minutes later sighing loudly earning him a pointed look from Harry which he waved off.'Give me a break'

Harry smiled 'tell the kids that.' He signed a smirk arising on his lips.

Louis climbed into bed settling on his side of the bed, Olivia's chubby face peeking out between her soft pink blankets.

'Was she hungry?' Louis signed not taking his eyes off their baby girl.

"Yea took the bottle in minutes.' Harry brushed his finger tips over the little burrito for a moment.

Louis smiled watching his husband, he hasnt fallen out of the honeymoon faze yet. He never thought it ever left since that night in the bunks kissing under the warm sleeping bag giggling into each other's mouth.

He reached over Olivia tugging at a curl earning another measured glare. 'What was that for.' Harry raised an eyebrow.

"For being cute, curly.' Instead of signing the word for curly he signed a heart and a swivel of his finger, Harry understood, that was his sign for Harry, even when they were on a stage they used their way of communicating, it was no surprise that some of the crew and the other boys learned the signs and started to use them as well.

Harry narrowed his eyes 'I'm always cute.' He gave a pout that made Louis laughed shaking the bed evidently offering Harry a chance to smack his arm 'stop!' Harry held in his laugh, he was hopeless when Louis was laughing, one of his favorite sounds in the world.

The boys ran in after a couple minutes of silent, one heavy footed and one prancing in without a sound to his steps but also falling face first after he tripped on Louis shoes. Harry sent Louis a wary look. The boys were a product of them both so of course they would take after them, he just never thought it would be this obvious.

Louis signed to the boys to climb on the bed but carefully, both boys crawling in cuddling between Louis and Harry, Olivia in the middle of them.Harry smiled, his family all together in the bed made his head swim with happiness.

By the time the kids were asleep Harry's eyes were drooping with a need to sleep. Louis was giggling at him when his head rolled off his arm and Harry caught it blinking awake.

Not even second later aiming a slight glare at Louis 'Shut up' he signed with one hand. 'I'm not talking, I'm signing.' Louis teased back, it was Harry's turn to giggle but was stopped with a long yawn.

Louis leaned toward Harry, passing all the kids fast asleep and press a kiss to Harry's lips "sleep." He whispered softly against his mouth feeling Harry kiss back slowly "now your talking!" Harry soft voice filling louis mouth. With a soft breathy giggle.

Louis was the one to break the kiss after a moment settling back in his side of the bed. 'Go to sleep.' Louis signed with a stern look to Harry whose eyes were unfocused and droopy with tiredness.

'I love you Lou.' Harry signed, or at least that what it looked like with Harry's lazy hand work.

Louis watched as he was pulled under a wave of sleep, his face falling making him look surprisingly youthful, he was already young, only 26 but somehow he looked 16 again.

Louis watched him with an expression anyone else would seem creepy.

Harry was his now, out in the open, no longer hidden, no more beards, no long sign language across the world, his right here and that's everything he ever wanted. 'Always.' He signed to his sleeping husband before shutting the lights off.


End file.
